


Just the Right Size

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Noiz an inch, and he'll take a mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Right Size

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill that got a little out of hand-- "Let me come in the changing room and help you out of that." On the list of tropes I love, getting fucked while wearing a big fluffy sweater is pretty high on that list. Wall sex is a close following contender.
> 
> Happy reading! I had a really fun time writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading! And a humongous thank you to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny) for beta-ing for me. <3

“Let me see.”

“No, they don’t look good. Or even fit… they’re too small.”

“It can’t be that bad. Can’t I just see what they look like?” Noiz sighed and leaned his weight against the changing room’s door.

Aoba paused, moving in closer to the door, voice low and insecure. “…Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

“Why would I?”

“It’s just…”

The door opened after a brief moment, then Aoba poked his head through the gap he had made; he wore a pensive look, brows drawn together, mouth narrowed in a frown. He pushed the door open more to reveal his full body, eyes drawn down to his legs. On them were a pair of jeans, too small, uncomfortably hugging his thighs and pulling in all the places where a pair of jeans shouldn’t.

Aoba let out a small sigh, pulling down the bottom of his sweater as if to hide where the denim stretched.

“This is my size, I’ve _always_ been this size, and yet, these hardly fit.” He pinched at his sides with a scowl. “Honestly. When did I get fat?”

Noiz knew—but he wasn’t going to say anything lest he hurt his boyfriend’s feelings. Aoba had taken a liking to traditional German foods, he wanted to try all the different snacks and sweets he’d never heard of before. So in the course of the years spent living together, it was only obvious that he would have gained a couple extra pounds.  
But Noiz didn’t mind. Not in the slightest. He never thought of Aoba as anything less than beautiful.

And he certainly didn’t mind the added curve of Aoba’s hips and ass, either, the extra room he had to bite and kiss and grab onto in the midst of passion. Not at all.

“You’re not fat.” Noiz cupped a hand to Aoba’s face, stroking his cheek gently. “So what if you’re not the same size anymore, you can just get the next size up. Besides, you always were really thin, gaining a little weight is healthier, isn’t it? You’re just…” his eyes flicked up to the ceiling while in thought. He laughed softly, meeting Aoba’s gaze again. “ _Growing?_ ”

Aoba’s eyes narrowed and a soft, flustered red dusted over his cheeks.

“I’m not like you, _kid_ ,” he grumbled. Despite appearances, he wasn’t genuinely mad—in fact, Noiz could tell his words brought him some comfort. If Noiz thought a couple extra pounds was nothing to worry about, why should he?

“I’m going to take these off,” he said with a faint smile. “I think I’ll get this sweater, though. It’s comfy.”

“It looks nice on you.” Noiz reached out, running a hand over Aoba’s arm. The fabric was warm and soft, the soft berry pink complimented his hair perfectly. He’d been the one to pick it out— he had to take a moment and appreciate his own taste.  
Aoba playfully smacked his hand away and turned back around on his heel, clicking the door shut behind him.

Noiz kept himself busy by looking around the large, spacious changing area. The astute and sophisticated décor was a given, considering the glitzy rows of stores they passed by on their way to this store. It was no surprise that everything would look polished and brand new, but what caught Noiz off guard was how… silent it was. All the other couples or groups of people were off on the other side of the long hallway, minding them little to no attention.

Not that he minded that, either. The solitude was nice… and made a few ideas run around in his head. Aoba would look cute pinned up against one of those pristine-white walls, hair fanned out as he held him up with his forearms, biting down on his lips to keep himself quiet—

A loud thumping noise pulled Noiz back to reality, followed by a long, drawn out groan from the other side of the changing room.

“Oh, come _on_ …” Aoba hissed, knocking his head against the door.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Noiz called back, noting the concern in his own voice.

“Uh, well, the zipper’s stuck.” He laughed humorlessly. “Man, these really don’t fit, huh…” 

“Do you need my help?”

“No, I can do it.”

A long pause.

“I can’t do it. Dammit, why…”

“You’re probably just doing it wrong. Let me come in the changing room.” Noiz hesitated for a moment, then broke into a smirk. “I can help you _out_ of that.”

The provocative lilt of his voice wasn’t lost on Aoba; he heard his breath hitch and he could almost see his face turning the same shade of pink as his sweater.

“W-We’re in a store, Noiz,” Aoba reprimanded, pressed close to the dressing room door, voice a whisper.

“That hasn’t stopped us before,” Noiz replied coolly. “Besides, we’re almost completely alone.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah.”

He could almost hear the gears turning about in Aoba’s head, his desperate attempts to come up with some excuse that he couldn’t easily refute.

He heard a sigh, then the door slowly swung open. Aoba grabbed Noiz by his shirt front and dragged him inside, muttering a haste ‘ _perverted brat’_ underneath his breath; he closed the door quietly and checked one, twice to make sure the lock was secure.

“Just make it quick,” he said while pointing at a large fluffy chair for Noiz to sit on. “I like this store, I don’t want to be kicked out of it.”

“You’re not setting the right mood,” Noiz smirked, taking his place on the cushion.

The dressing room wasn’t large by any means, but there was just enough room for them to move about. Enough room for a sitting chair and a large mirror hitting at different angles. Aoba had a scattering of clothing thrown over a dressing rack beside him, pants and shirts folded haphazardly in an attempt to stay tidy.

Noiz grabbed Aoba by his hips and drew him in closer—looking up, he could see the flustered pink starting to creep down his cheeks and neck. Playfully he grabbed the front of Aoba’s jeans, eliciting a surprised gasp and a rightfully earned smack on the head.

“Hey! No games. Just get them off,” Aoba whined, messing up Noiz’s hair as a form of revenge.  
“What, are you so desperate for me to see you in your underwear?” Noiz teased.

That earned him another smack—but he didn’t mind it. Instead he laughed as he worked at the front of the jeans, slowly easing the zipper free when it caught on itself. From this angle, he could see the expression on Aoba’s face, noticed how he was staring at him, ideas flitting through his head of what those hands could do once they got him out of those jeans. If he just brushed his hand a little further downwards, he could provoke a moan from his lips—oh, how he’d like to see what sort of things he’d try to keep himself quiet…

But Noiz knew better than that. He pulled the zipper free and aided Aoba in pulling them off his legs. He folded them neatly, set them down beside him, and turned his gaze up to Aoba.

“So? Is that better?” he asked, eyes sweeping over Aoba’s body— that sweater really did look nice on him, especially when his legs were bare and the waistband just barely concealed his underwear. He liked seeing him like this, he would have suggested Aoba buy this sweater just to wear it alone. And the embarrassed blush on his cheeks made him that much more appealing.

“I-It would be if you would stop staring. It’s embarrassing,” Aoba huffed, tugging the ends of the sweater down like that would conceal anything.

“But I like staring. You look cute like this.” Noiz rose from his feet and slipped his hands around Aoba’s waist, leaning in for a light kiss on the lips.

“Pff, you perverted brat.” Aoba laughed against his lips. He returned the embrace, arms wrapped around Noiz’s neck, forehead resting against Noiz’s. “I guess I should think of a way to say thank you, huh?”

“How about I get to choose my reward?”

“Hmm… I think I already know what you want, though.”

In the matter of an instant his demeanor shifted— turning from bashful to confident in the blink of an eye. Noiz loved when he surprised him like that; it delighted him to be wanted, just as he wanted Aoba.

Aoba brushed his lips against Noiz’s teasingly, while wrapping his arms tighter around Noiz’s neck to pull him in closer. Growing impatient, Noiz pushed forward into a hard kiss, prying Aoba’s mouth open with his tongue.

The surprise forced a moan to rise up Aoba’s throat, dying around Noiz’s tongue as he probed his way inside— rolled around the sides of his mouth, flicked his tongue on the erogenous spot on the roof, curled their tongues together and sucked. _Hard_.  
Aoba moaned around his lips again, hands sinking into his shoulder blades in vexation. Apologetically, Noiz lapped at Aoba’s tongue, in return Aoba pushed harder into the kiss, not wanting to break the fervent tempo they had already started off with.

Hard and fast, there was nothing wrong with that. He was glad Aoba felt the same pent-up frustration he did.

Noiz broke apart to catch his breath, catching Aoba’s lower lip in his teeth, biting. He slipped his hands down Aoba’s body, tracing the outline of his stomach through the thick fabric. Simultaneously, he slipped his hands inside the sweater and ducked his head down to focus on his neck.

Hot. Aoba’s skin felt hot underneath his palms and on his lips. It always did, and no matter how many times he touched Aoba like this, the flush of heat never ceased to surprise him. His pulse buzzed in his fingers when he remembered why he could feel him like this in the first place, that he could feel _all_ of Aoba thanks to him.  
A swelling of emotion caught him off guard, and made him break the slow pace he was trying to set: he moved his hands upwards quickly, savoring the softness and the heat radiating off of him as he pinched Aoba’s nipples. The involuntary sigh it accompanied sounded like music to his ears.

He did it again, this time while biting and kissing along Aoba’s neck, dragging his tongue over his collarbones and upward until teeth latched onto his earlobe. At that, Aoba jerked forward and yelped, clasped a hand over his mouth to hold back a moan.

Noiz chuckled, low and amused, against the lobe of his ear.  
“Trying to be quiet?” he murmured, accentuating his words by kneading Aoba’s nipples between his fingers. “That’s going to be a lot harder soon, don’t you think? Maybe that sweater will become useful.”

Annoyed, Aoba shot him a look that could kill, but the redness of his cheeks and his heavily labored breath took away most of his bite. He looked _adorable_.

“Wow, you’re already like this and I’ve just barely touched you.” Noiz was really teasing him now, sweetening his words by running his hands over Aoba’s stomach underneath the sweater. “How perverted.”

“S-Shut up,” Aoba hissed. Taking initiative, he clasped his hands on Noiz’s shoulders and pushed him downwards, onto his knees. “U-Use your mouth for something else…”

“Hmmm.”

With such a demand as that, Noiz was happy to oblige. He got into a comfortable position on the floor, seated in between Aoba’s legs. From this angle, he could tell that Aoba was starting to get hard—his underwear outlined the shape of his cock and strained against the fabric of his sweater slightly.  
He took the corners of the sweater and jerked it upward, just enough to unveil his lower half. Not missing a beat, he opened his mouth wide and encircled it around the front of his underwear, tongue rolling along the length.

Aoba let out a loud moan, caught by surprise at the sudden stimulus. Despite the furious look he shot down at Noiz, his hips involuntarily rolled forwards, betraying the anger he tried to direct down at his boyfriend.  
“We are in _public_ ,” he repeated, pouting.

“That’s what makes it more fun, no?” Noiz said, breath warm against Aoba’s sensitive skin.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and pressed his forearm, sweater fabric and all, to his lips to muffle his voice. He was already getting harder, his underwear straining uncomfortably around his length—Noiz wanted to pull them down and touch him directly, but teasing him like this was too irresistible to stop.

Instead, he replaced his mouth with his palm, kneading his erection while he focused his mouth elsewhere. With the force of his wrist he pushed Aoba’s legs out further apart, then ran his tongue over his exposed inner thighs.  
It dawned on him again, what Aoba had said earlier; his offhand remark about ‘ _when did I get fat?’_ Did Aoba really see himself as fat? The thought hadn’t crossed Noiz's mind, not even once. If Aoba was insecure about the weight he’d gained, he would just have to love him harder, show him he couldn’t ever think of him as anything less than perfect.

Doing just that, Noiz kissed the side of his thigh, doing the same on the opposite side before kissing down harder, using suction in tandem with his lips. Then even harder, adding his teeth into the mix, sinking into soft flesh and hollowing out his cheeks around it. He wanted to leave marks here, wanted to show that this was _his_ and he loved it just the same as any other part of Aoba.  
His gaze flicked upwards momentarily, and his heart skipped a beat. Aoba’s cheeks matched the rosy pink of his sweater perfectly, his weak and desperate moans dying into the thick fabric. Eyes glossy and bright never once pulled away from Noiz, watching with curiosity and excitement at what he was planning on doing next.

He only wished they were at home so he could hear all the little sounds coming from Aoba.

In an act of desperation, Aoba rolled his hips forwards, the bulge of his crotch pushing into Noiz’s face. He moved his forearm away from his mouth in order to speak.  
“Come on, just… just touch me,” he whimpered. “ _Please_.”

Wordlessly, Noiz stuck his thumbs into the band of Aoba’s underwear and pulled them off entirely, leaving his cock—already significantly hard and glistening with pre-cum— exposed to the air. He grabbed the length with his hand, smearing the precum down his cock as he moved in a slow rhythm. Again the sweater came up to Aoba’s mouth, this time biting down on the fabric to quiet himself as much as possible.

“Such a shame,” Noiz murmured, kissing Aoba’s hip. “I’d like to hear all the sort of noises you make.”

Aoba tried to jab back, but most of his words were muffled from the sweater. “Gh, bwe quie—ah…”

Noiz replaced his hand for his mouth, curling his lips around the head of Aoba’s cock. Aoba’s spine arched upwards and he pressed himself against the changing room wall to steady himself. When he flicked his tongue against the slit, Aoba jerked forwards, unintentionally pushing his dick further into Noiz’s mouth.

Which he didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and started bobbing his head up and down, slowly accepting more of Aoba’s cock inside his mouth the harder he got. Once he had almost had him down his throat, he pulled off most of the way, using his tongue to play with the bottom of his head as he rooted around for something.

He reached into his suit and pulled out two packets from the inner lining—a condom and an individual packet of lube. Noiz always carried a set of them, on the slight occasion they would end up in situations just like this one. Hey, better safe than sorry.

He tore the lube packet open and spread it over his fingers, letting his body heat warm up the lube. Curiously, he glanced upwards—Aoba’s eyes were cloudy, lost in a haze of pleasure, staring down at Noiz in both joy and desperation. Keeping himself quiet must have been agonizing, and he showed it.  
He groaned around Aoba’s cock then pulled his mouth off, kissing him apologetically on the underside of his dick. He wrapped his hands around Aoba’s thighs, pushed them out further, then brought a slippery hand to his ass.

Noiz was able to fit in a finger with hardly any resistance; Aoba’s body had become accustomed to this routine after several countless times over the years. It only took a couple thrusts before he was able to fit another finger in. Then his movements alternated between slow, gentle movements meant to stretch him out and precisely angled thrusts, meant to make Aoba curl his toes and bite down on the fabric of his sweater. He brought his mouth back to Aoba’s cock, moving in time with his hands, swallowing down the precum beading at the tip.

Once certain he was stretched out enough, Noiz pulled off his mouth with a slick _pop_ and pulled out his fingers, the wet sound radiating through the small changing room. He rose to his feet and undid the zipper of his trousers, only then realizing how hard he’d gotten without being touched—hard enough that the strain of his underwear on his cock was unbearably painful. He pulled down his pants and underwear down to his knees and ripped open the condom, getting himself into position to roll it on his cock, when he felt a hand brush against his cheek.

He glanced upwards, and his eyes met Aoba’s. His boyfriend smiled softly and held out his hand, gesturing for the condom.  
“W-Want me to do it for you?” He paused, face going considerably redder. “I… I mean… I haven’t even touched you at all. It only seems fair.”

Noiz blinked with surprise, then smirked. “If you like.”  
He held out the small disc, the unopened condom, out to Aoba. He held it between his fingers and shuddered a sigh, leaning forwards as he moved his hands downwards.

Aoba grabbed his cock fiercely, hand slick due to sweat and the abundance of precum dribbling down his slit. He worked him just enough to work him fully erect, focusing on all his sweet spots to get him going quickly; Noiz had to knead his teeth into his bottom lip to stay quiet.  
Then the condom came with him. Aoba rolled it slowly over his cock, being mindful not to catch the latex on his piercings on the way down. Once he got it to the hilt, he kissed Noiz on the corner of his mouth.

“There,” Aoba said, arching his hips forward enough that their bare crotches almost touched. “Now, about your reward...”

He moved in for another kiss as Noiz steered them through the cramped area—the wall would have to do, he reasoned in the haze of the moment. Aoba didn’t seem to have any complaints when Noiz pushed him against the back wall, either. Quite the opposite, he grabbed for Noiz’s tie and pulled him in to deepen their kiss, which he accepted graciously.

Meanwhile, Noiz trailed his hands over Aoba’s body—over his shoulders, his neck, soft fabric—all the way downwards until his hands met his thighs. Slowly, he lifted one of his legs up, hooking his knee around his back to keep him steady. He pulled out of their kiss, gasping for air, eyes flitting about searchingly to find something, anything. His gaze landed on the bottom of his sweater; he heaved it upwards, offering the hem to Aoba’s mouth.

“Use this,” he urged, needing to explain himself with just a simple look. Without hesitation, Aoba nodded and took the fabric between his teeth, using it as a makeshift gag to prevent his loud sounds from warranting any unneeded attention.

Their eyes met for a brief moment that seemed to stretch on for minutes, simply taking in the sight of one another. Noiz kissed Aoba’s cheek, then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Then he brought a hand to his cock, aligned it to Aoba’s exposed entrance, and pushed in slowly. Aoba voice caught in his throat, a muffled gasp caught in the back of his throat.

He pushed in slowly, keeping a constant eye on Aoba to ensure he was doing alright, that the sweater wasn’t too unbearable to bite down on. His eyes were clenched shut, head resting against the wall, but he could tell it wasn’t bad. As much as he liked Aoba being vocal, watching him as he tried to stay quiet was just as amusing.

He pulled his cock out once he’d fitted himself in most of the way. Experimentally, teasingly, he snapped his hips forward abruptly, filling himself deep into Aoba again. His boyfriend trembled and his arms shook, desperately clinging to Noiz’s back to prevent his knees from buckling. Aoba tugged at his suit, fingers desperately trying to claw at his back, his neck, anywhere his hands could reach.

“Does it feel good?” Noiz whispered, arching forward to brush his lips against Aoba’s ear. Unable to speak, Aoba nodded and muffled an approving noise. Noiz’s heart leapt and he thrust in harder, his piercings rubbing against him in all the right ways— especially his navel, rubbing against the underside of Aoba’s cock with every movement.

“It feels great inside of you,” he continued, digging his nails into Aoba’s thigh. “You’re so warm, so tight…”

His voice trembled when Aoba clenched around him, his warning sign for Noiz to keep quiet.  
If that’s how he wanted to play, so be it. A game of cat and mouse never hurt.

Noiz pushed in deeper and bit down on Aoba’s neck at the same time; his boyfriend’s back arched and he cried into his own mouth, eyes snapping shut from the wave of pleasure.

Giving him no time to recuperate, Noiz wrapped his hand around his other thigh and hoisted it upwards, so Aoba was suspended in mid-air, back pressed against the wall, Noiz supporting his weight by lifting him with his forearms.

This felt _much_ better, for the both of them. Before Aoba was holding all his weight on the tips of his toes, when Noiz pulled out his piercings pulled in all the wrong ways. At this angle he could easily slip into Aoba, filling him to the brim. And Aoba could just let him fuck him, having to do nothing but bask in pleasure. His hands clawed at Noiz’s back, sending a shock of pain and pleasure down his spine.

As much as he wanted to go slow and steady, tender and quiet on the off chance someone heard them, Noiz had become too desperate too quickly, wanted it hard and rough and wanted to cum already.

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, pounding into Aoba mercilessly; in his ear he heard his muffled wails, growing louder and louder with every thrust against where he felt it best. Noiz shifted slightly and aimed all his thrusts there, opened one eye and watched Aoba’s face as pleasure attacked him from all over.  
Aoba had started to tighten up around him, unknown to himself before he bowed forwards, cried loudly into his sweater and came, semen dripping down his lower half.

The sweet tightness led Noiz to his peak before he even realized. He had to bite his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as his nerves caught on fire, pleasure electrifying him from head to toe.

They both remained still in the bask of their afterglow, both trying to catch their breath as quietly as possible. Noiz closed his eyes and sighed, savoring the feel of Aoba’s arms and legs hugging him tightly. His eyes trailed over Aoba’s body, thanking that by some higher power above he managed to cum on his lower torso and _not_ on his sweater. Dealing with cum-stained clothes, especially ones they hadn’t even bought yet, was such a hassle.

Noiz pulled out slowly and eased Aoba onto his legs. His knees nearly gave out on him the second he tried to stand on his own, but he insisted he would be fine. After a couple minutes.

Aoba glanced down at his own stomach and winced, pulling up the sweater to prevent any stains.  
“We still have a mess to clean up, huh…” he mumbled, voice foggy from the aftereffects of orgasm.

Noiz pulled off his condom and tied it neatly, setting it aside to throw away once they left. He knelt down onto his knees again, pulling Aoba forward.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“Huh? What are you— N-Noiz!”

Noiz licked his torso clean, removing any trace of semen from his body. He pulled back as he licked his lips, the taste of Aoba’s semen coating his entire mouth.  
“Still bitter,” he said, shrugging. But he didn’t mind it.

Aoba stared at him in aghast for a couple seconds before blinking and going beet red. He turned himself away, using the excuse of putting his clothes back on to busy himself. Noiz laughed and pulled his pants back on, straightening out his outfit with the mirror. He left momentarily to throw away his used condom in a nearby trash bin; he checked to see if any of the couples or people on the other side of the changing rooms had heard anything, but their attention was elsewhere, focused solely on themselves.   
Hadn’t heard a thing, much to his relief.

He returned to a fully-dressed Aoba, back in his own fashion, a bulk of clothing thrown over his forearms. He’d let his hair down, too—probably to hide the marks Noiz had left there. He smirked at the thought.

“Let’s get going before anyone says something,” Aoba said while divvying off he just had on between his arms from the other clothes.

Noiz’s brows narrowed. “Are you just getting that?”

“Yeah. Everything else didn’t… well, they were _way_ too expensive. Even for you.”

“Well this is a high-end store, that’s to be expected.” He ran his hand over the wool—yeah, he couldn’t wait to see it Aoba wear it again. “Do you want to go anywhere next?”

“ _Home_. I’ve had enough adventure for one day.”

Noiz chuckled. “What about dinner?”

“Don’t know. You’re making it, as payback for…” Aoba glanced behind them, towards the changing room. “ _That_. You bit my legs and now it hurts to walk.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry.” He wasn’t. “But that’s my mark, isn’t it?”

“Ha?!” Aoba stopped dead in his tracks, staring at him like he’d just spoken French, searching for explanation. 

“I mean… I love you, all of you, even the parts you don’t find attractive. I love them all.”

“Oh…” Aoba went red again, this time for different reasons. He wasn't embarrassed, he was touched, flustered. He turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. His voice lowered into an embarrassed grumble, reaching out to grab Noiz’s hand. “I… I love you, too. All of you.”   
He leaned up onto the tip of his toes to kiss Noiz on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Noiz smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. “It’s nothing, really.”

When it came to Aoba, he didn’t mind anything. He adored everything about him— his smile, his body, his voice, how his eyes lit up when he pronounced something in German right… everything.

He would gladly remind Aoba, over and over again, of how much he loved him. He didn’t mind.


End file.
